


Bringing Heart to the Mountain

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people believed that Thorin, the King under the Mountain, was unreasonable and had no emotions. Some called him monster; others called him no better than the mountain he ruled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Heart to the Mountain

Many people believed that Thorin, the King under the Mountain, was unreasonable and had no emotions. Some called him monster; others called him no better than the mountain he ruled. After the incident during the battle when he was consumed by the dragon sickness, he tried to show his kin and the Company that he was not the man so many perceived. However, he felt like he was failing them all in that very moment as he sat as a royal guest at a wedding that felt wrong.

Shifting his eyes to his left, he looked down at the clenched hands of his heir. He felt his chest constrict slightly, seeing his sister-son digging his blunt nails into his palms. Thorin lifted his eyes to look at Fíli's profile, his blonde locks pulled back and braided as a true royal of the Durin line. A circlet sat on his head, signifying his role as the Crowned Prince of Erebor, all the beads of his line in place in his hair. Yet Thorin could see the tightness around Fíli's eyes, the grim set to his mouth. 

Thorin's eyes drifted to his right and across the aisle from where he sat to take in the almost grim visage of Bard, the King of Dale. While the two were hardly what one would call close friends, they had put grievances aside enough to enjoy one another's company when they were in it. Thorin prided himself on having gotten to know the former bargeman well enough to read him. He was not happy for this wedding at all, but had only given in for the good of his people.

This time Thorin's eyes moved to the front of the temple, his eyes settling on the bride. He remembered the first time he had met Bard's eldest child and daughter, Sigrid. She had been just on the cusp of womanhood when he and his Company had intruded on their home and came out of their toilet. 

It had been his selfish quest that had put her and her family at risk. It had been her father who had slayed the dragon once and for all. It had been his stubbornness that had almost caused a war between Men, Elves, and Dwarves that had quickly melted into the Battle of the Five Armies when Orcs had attacked.

In the end, it had been Sigrid who had looked past all that Thorin had been responsible for and relied solely on her pure spirit to serve as one of two nurses to him, Fíli, and Kíli after they had been gravelly wounded in the battle. While the elf-maid, Tauriel, had helped with them all, she had mostly stayed with Kíli. Sigrid took primary responsibility to ensure that Thorin and Fíli were taken care of as they recuperated. 

As much as he tried to deny it, he had seen how his sister-son and heir had looked at the daughter of Men. The way his eyes lit up when she would enter the tent. He had expected the young dwarrow to come speak with his uncle about permission to court the girl. However, the two had simply found contentment in a close friendship. The thought came to him that perhaps the two thought they had all the time in the world to court one another. That a foundation of friendship would prove best for them before rushing into anything more.

Hadn't he witnessed the same thing between Dís and her husband, Finn? 

Looking further to his left past Fíli, he saw his sister holding her son's other hand tightly. It hurt Thorin to see the knowledge that she could tell the pain Fíli was in. He felt he had to do something. Making his decision, Thorin got to his feet.

"I object," he said, his voice booming through the temple. "This wedding cannot take place."

"Your Majesty?" the priest performing the ceremony questioned.

"Thorin, what is going on?" Bard asked, rising on his side of the aisle. There was a slightly look of both panic and relief on the man's face.

"This wedding cannot take place," Thorin said again.

"Who are you to say so?" the father of the groom demanded as he got to his feet.

Bard moved over to Thorin, keeping his voice low. "We need this alliance," he hissed.

"Your daughter deserves better," Thorin said gently. He saw Bard's eye twitch. "Let me handle this."

"How..." Bard frowned.

"You would end this alliance?" the groom's father asked. "You came to us, Bard of Dale!"

"Hold your tongue," Thorin snapped at the man. "We shall retreat to a side room to discuss this away from the guests here."

"Da?" Sigrid questioned softly. Bard moved over to squeeze her arm. He followed Thorin to the room where the groom and his groomsmen had gotten ready for the ceremony. Though he was spitting with anger, Feneror, the groom's father, also followed. Once the door closed, Thorin spoke.

"Sigrid is unhappy," Thorin commented. "She deserves a better marriage."

"Are you saying my son is not a good marriage?!" Feneror demanded.

Thorin shook his head. "You only wish to put a son you do not favor because he prefers the company of a man in his bed than a woman so you do not have to deal with him," he said almost snidely. "The fact that he's a fourth son makes it even easier for you to off him onto Bard and his daughter."

"How dare--," Feneror bristled.

"I will triple Sigrid's dowry to you for the inconvenience," Thorin said. He glanced at Bard. "Should Bard agree, your son can remain in Dale without the marriage and away from the shame you feel while he finds love with whomever he wants."

"Triple you say?" Feneror said, licking his lips. He glanced at Bard. "What do you say?"

"I want my daughter to be happy," Bard said. Feneror snorted. "Your son may remain as a citizen of Dale, but you and yours must leave as soon as you have what King Thorin is offering."

"Triple?" Feneror asked once more. "The dowry was quite impressive to begin with."

"A small price to pay for her happiness, and your son's," Thorin said.

"Who cares of such matters?" Feneror said with a sniff. Thorin put a hand on Bard's arm to keep the man from striking at Feneror.

"The promised dowry will be ready by this evening," Thorin said. Feneror snorted and turned to leave the room. Before the door closed behind him, Thorin could hear the man gathering his family but demanding the former groom to remain where he was.

"Why?" Bard asked. He turned to look at Thorin. "Why are you doing this?"

Thorin looked at him. "Sigrid deserves to be happy, as I said," he said. "And that is not with Mandir of Trolkin."

"And who is it with?" Bard asked.

"I think it is time we both see what has been before us and discuss a closer alliance of our own between Erebor and Dale. Men and Dwarves," Thorin said. "I think it is obvious how my nephew feels for your daughter."

Bard rubbed the back of his neck. "I have noticed the way Fíli and Sigrid look at one another," he said. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we turn this wedding into a betrothal announcement," Thorin said. "Fíli, Crowned Prince of Erebor, and Sigrid, Princess of Dale. They will be wed next spring. It gives time for people to forget this was meant to be a wedding and for us to get past Durin's Day, Yuletide, and Solstice celebrations."

"Near the Spring Festival," Bard admitted. "That sounds like a good time."

"Then we are agreed?" Thorin questioned.

"We are," Bard said. "Let us announce it." Thorin inclined his head, following the King of Dale back into the temple. The entire crowd was humming with curiosity but quieted as the two Kings emerged. Thorin took note that Feneror had indeed left with his entire family but Mandir, who still stood at the altar with Sigrid, both looking immensely confused.

Bard walked up to the pair to speak to them quietly. He dismissed the priest, who stepped to the side to listen to anything the king had to say, but giving him privacy with the two younger people.

"There will be no wedding today," Bard said quietly to the pair.

"Da?" Sigrid asked, frowning.

"Mandir... you deserve to be happy, just as Sigrid does," Bard said. "We have settled things with your father, with the condition that you be allowed to remain here if you wish. We do not judge in Dale, and if you wish to make it your home, I welcome you."

Mandir paled at Bard's initial words. He did not know how they could know his preferences, but when he saw acceptance in the King's eyes, he felt a huge weight lift from his young shoulders. He took a shuddering breath before giving a small smile.

"I accept, your Majesty," he said. "Thank you." He gently squeezed Sigrid's hand and moved to one of the front pews of the temple. 

Bard looked at his daughter. "As I said. You deserve to be happy," he said to her gently.

"Da, what is going on?" Sigrid asked. "I..." She paused as Thorin walked over to them. She watched the Dwarven King turn.

"Fíli," he called. Sigrid swallowed, seeing how confused the blonde was as well. He still rose and walked up to his uncle after releasing his mother's hand. For the first time, Sigrid noticed how stiff he was.

"Sigrid is not marrying this day," Thorin said to his nephew. "She will be marrying, but not until the spring."

"Uncle?" Fíli asked with a frown. Thorin looked at Bard, nodding to him. Bard turned to face those who were still in the temple.

"The wedding between Mandir of Trolkin and Sigrid of Dale has been cancelled," he said clearly. The entire temple erupted in conversation and whispers, wondering what was going on. They quieted as Bard lifted his hand.

"You are all invited to what would have been their reception in the streets of Dale and in the Courtyard of the royal home," he said. "But now it will be in celebration of the betrothal announcement."

"Come spring, near the Spring Festival, the kingdoms of Dale and Erebor will join as my heir, the Crowned Prince, and the Princess of Dale will be wed," Thorin said. "This evening's celebration is in honor of the betrothal between Prince Fíli of Erebor and Princess Sigrid of Dale."

The noise in the temple grew louder as everyone began to talk and cheer. Dís sat in the front row, tears slipping onto her cheeks as she smiled brightly. She rose and walked to the front where her brother stood, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered.

"He deserves to be happy, as you were with Finn," he whispered back.

"Uncle... truly?" Fíli questioned from behind Thorin. He turned to look at his sister-son.

"Truly," Thorin said. "Many believe me cold-hearted, but I am not. If I had only stopped being so blind, I would have stopped this before we got here. I am only glad I did so now before it was too late."

Fíli hugged his uncle. "Thank you."

"Just be happy, my sister-son," Thorin said, pulling back to press his forehead to Fíli's. Thorin smiled gently at Sigrid as she curtsied and moved to take Fíli's hand. He watched as his nephew lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, his smile loving and happier than Thorin had seen in a while. 

His attention was drawn to Kíli as he came up to congratulate is brother and Sigrid. Thorin's eyes were drawn to more movement near them, taking note of Tauriel approaching to offer her own congratulations. He knew that Kíli had to be wondering about his own situation. Thorin settled into his mind that he would get to know this Tauriel more, but he knew deep down he would not deny Kíli his own chance at happiness.

For all of Thorin Oakenshield's shortcomings, his family members were his life and their happiness was immensely important to him.


End file.
